Officiel?
by Florinoir
Summary: Ils agissent comme un couple, mais ils ne le sont pas officelement. Alors qu'attendentils?


Pseudo: Florinoir.

Titre: Officiel..?

Genre: yaoi, fluff... pas sûr OOC..., humour...Ah ouais, _**POV Seify**_!

/Seifer/ M'appelle pô comme ça...

/Squall/ Hinhinhin...Seify...

Couple: Seifer/Squall surtout

Source: Final fantasy 8

Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi... Surise, blablabla...

Note: Cette idée m'est venue en lisant une fic de Calamithy qui écrit sur Gundam Wings, au sujet d'Heero et Duo qui se prennait la tête pour pas se prendre la tête..MDR... Bref, bon je suis partie ensuite sur mon truc mais voilà, elle m'a donnée la voie!

Bonne lecture!

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-_ Et pourquoi?

_-_ ...Pourquoi quoi?

**_Inspire mec, inspiiiiiiiiire... Tu ne vas pas lui défoncer la tronche à coups de gunblade..._**

_-_ _Pouquoi_ on pourrait pas être ensemble, merde!

_-_ Seifer...

_-_ On couche ensemble, on se prend des cuites ensembles, tu m'engueules parce que je range quedalle et je me fous de ta cuisine! Merde, tout le monde dit qu'on sort ensemble! Y a que toi qui fais chier!

_-_ Seifer...

_-_ Pas de "Seifer" merde! Y en a marre de ton air, "j'suis-le-seul-type-sain-d'esprit-ici-ou-quoi"! C'est lourd!

_-_ ... On est pas un couple.

**_Raaaaaaaaah... RAAAAAAH! _**

_-_ Raaaaaaaaaah! Et tu peux me dire, bordel de merde, c'qu'on est _sinon_ un putain de couple!

_-_ ... On est amis avec gratifications.

_-_ Oh nom d'Hyne de bordel à foutre de... Mais t'es PAS VRAI COMME MEC!

_-_ Arrête de gueuler...

_**Ok, il me parle encore une fois avec ce ton et j'encastre sa tête dans le mur...**_

_-_ Squall... Là, tu joue avec mes nerfs... Il faut pas jouer avec mes nerfs, tu le sais,non..?

_-_ Almasy, je suis très calme...

_-_ JUSTEMENT!

_-_ ... Tu me fais un cirque pour rien, là... Je veux dire, qu'est-ce-que ça peut foutre, qu'on soit un couple ou non? Tu l'as souligné, notre relation est sympa comme ça, et on a pas les obligations qui viennent avec...

_-_ AH!

_-_ Quoi "ah"?

_-_ T'as mis le doigt _pile_ dessus!

_-_ Seif...

_-_ T'as les jetons!

**_Oh que j'aime ce regard... La banquise est née parce qu'on a emmerdé l'ancêtre de ce type... Ca devait être le mien, tiens..._**

_-_ Je n'ai _jamais_ eu peur de quoi que ce soit...

_-_ Si, des cafard, de Linoa en rut, de Linoa en rogne, de la cuisine de Linoa...

_-_ Hey! C'est ton ex _aussi_! Un peu de respect!

_-_ Elle est pas là pour m'en foutre une, j'm'en branle. Bref, y avait aussi ces insectes énormes qui te faisait chialer...

_-_ J'avais _trois ans_!

_-_ ... Et aussi...

_-_ Ta gueule! Viens en au fait! De quoi j'aurais _soit disant_ peur, génie!

_-_ Si on est un couple, ça deviendra officiel et tu devras recconaître à la face de ce monde que t'es capable de t'attacher à quelqu'un!

_-_ Jamais entendu truc plus fumeux...T'en as d'autres des conneries psy du genre!

_-_ Ah tu vois! De suite sur la défensive!

_-_ Almasy...

**_Je préfère nettement ce ton; celui qui dit "ne t'aventures pas là connard ou tu vas avoir tes couilles au p'tit dèj' ". Ca prouve que je touche le Lion droit là où ça fait mal..._**

_-_ Merde, Seifer, qu'est ce qui te dérange dans le fait que nous ne soyons pas un couple officiel!

_-_ Qu'est ce qui te déranges dans le fait d'en être un?

_-_ ...

_-_ Hey, Squall...

_-_ ... Quand ça devient officiel, ça foire... Les gens se marient puis divorcent, promettent de rester puis laissent tomber...

**_Mon Lion... Capable de botter le cul à une sorcière et son superbe, classe, canon et surpuissant chevalier et toujours effrayé comme un môme quand il s'agit de relations..._**

_-_ ... Tu m'as déjà vu briser une promesse?

_-_ Ouais, celle qui disait que t'allais me foutre une branlée...J'attend toujours...

_-_ Ferme là ducon, je t'en ait foutu plus que ton lot... Nan sérieux...

_-_ ... Je suppose que non...

_-_ Alors ce soir, on sort entre couple? Irvine et Selphie, Quistis et Nida, Zell et sa bibliothécaire, Linoa et ton père, Ellonne et son mari... Toi et moi..?

_-_ ... Un seul nom doux, et je t'étripes...

**_Notre baiser est pareil aux autres, mais un peu différent... Parce qu'il est vraiment à moi maintenant..._**

_**Aaaah l'amour...**_

_-_ Tu le regrettera pas mon susucre...

_-_ ARG ALMASY!

_**C'est tellement fun, l'amour...**_

FIN!


End file.
